


Freedom for all

by SamxDeanxCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamxDeanxCastiel/pseuds/SamxDeanxCastiel
Summary: So basically it’s Dean and Cas in 1773 fighting in the revolutionary war and falling in love.





	1. Capter one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen this is set in 1773 so uh being gay is basically punishable by death so don’t @ me when Sam (and others) are homophobic. Also they aren’t going to talk like they did in 1773 because I have no clue how they talked back then and I’m not doing that much research. I’m not sam. Sorry if there’s any typos I didn’t proofread also this was supposed to be for the 4th of July but I never finish anything on time so

December 5, 1773  
Dean sits at his usual spot at the bar and orders his usual beer. He’s there so much he knows all the regulars. But tonight, there’s someone new, someone who he’s never seen before. He can barely see their face in the dim candlelight but he knows they have dark blue eyes and black hair. The man comes and sits beside dean then orders a beer. Dean barely gives him a second glance, to busy drowning his sorrows in the alcohol. Then again at this time who isn’t? With the British pressing tax’s on everything people like him turn to their secret bars to forget or to plan the next attack, depends on the night. Dean is part of a secret group called the sons of liberty, he’s one of the main advocates of freedom. That’s all he wants is freedom from the British, which brings him back to the man beside him. He’s never seen him before, which is suspicious. He knows everyone that comes to this bar and everyone in the sons of liberty. Dean looks over at the man, he can see him more clearly now. 

“How did you get in here?” He asks 

The man looks at dean, surprised. 

“You dont remember?” The man questions

“Obviously not” dean snaps “remember what?” 

The man flashes his coin, the same one dean and the rest of the sons of liberty have 

“You and your friends interviewed me a few days ago for it”

Dean nods, he was pretty drunk a few days ago so it’s no surprise he doesn’t remember. Satisfied he goes back about his business, sulking and drinking. The man looks over again. 

“I’m Castiel Novak by the way” he holds out a hand for dean to shake 

“Dean Winchester, But I guess you already knew that” dean shakes his hand 

Castiel nods “yes I remember” 

Dean looks Castiel up and down. He looks to be a bit shorter then dean, he notices he was right, Castiel has dark blue eyes and black hair. He almost looks British. Dean shrugs it off and goes back to drinking. 

“So um when is the next rebellion” 

Deans head snaps over “you can’t talk about that here, there’s another meeting tomorrow night, everything is discussed there” 

Castiel nods “right, sorry” 

Castiel wishes he could some more information from dean so he’d had someone to report back to his general with. But he gets a bit distracted by deans green eyes. He shakes his head and looks away. 

A few hours later dean is sitting in the bar almost alone. Castiel left about fifteen minutes before, after talking with dean for hours. To say they got along well would be an understatement. Dean gets up and walks out of the bar. Two hands grab him and pull him into alleyway beside the bar. Deans eyes focus and he sees Castiel. 

“Cas what are you doing-“ 

Dean barely has time to ask before Castiels lips are on his. Caught off guard, he starts to kiss back then comes to his senses and pushes Castiel away. 

“What the hell Castiel!?” Dean practically yells 

“I-I’m sorry I just i though-“ he studders. 

Dean grabs his hand, checks to make sure no one has seen them -luckily the street is empty- and pulls Castiel out into the street. He walks fast dragging Castiel with him. 

“Dean where are we going?” Castiel asks

Dean ignores him and keeps walking. Finally they get to a cabin about 2 miles from town. Dean drags Castiel inside the small one room cabin and shuts the door behind them. Castiel looks at dean with fear in his eyes. He’s sure deans going to kill him or something. Dean paces the floor for a long while before finally stoping. He stands at the table and looks at Castiel. 

“Damnit!” he exclaims and hits the table. He thought he could hide this part of himself. He thought he could push it down and make it go away. 

Castiel flenches away and looks at dean. In one swift move dean crosses the room and pins Castiel against the wall. Their lips are inches apart, they stare into each others eyes. Castiel finally closes the distance and kisses Dean. Surprisingly Dean kisses him back. Castiel starts pushing Dean’s jacket off his shoulders, Dean let’s it fall to the floor. He unbuttons his shirt while Castiel takes off his jacket and tosses it across the room. Dean pushes his shirt off and begins unbuttoning Castiels. Their lips still locked. Dean never thought it would feel so good. He’d always been taught that it was wrong and against gods will. If it was so wrong why did it feel so good. Castiel couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was going to fuck a colonist, and a male one at that. If his general ever found out Castiel would be screwed. If anyone found out they would both be screwed. They didn’t care. Dean pushed Castiel over to the bed and they both fell onto it. Dean kicked off his shoes and finished undressing himself, Castiel did the same. As soon as he was finished Dean pinned Castiel down and was kissing him again. Castiel took the leap of faith first and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean gasped and looked at Castiel. Castiel gave him a small smile indicating it was fine if Dean touched him. So Dean did he grasped Castiels dick and started stroking it. Soon they were both moaning messes. Their foreheads pressed together, their breath colliding, they couldn’t get enough of each other. They didn’t have to worry about being quite, dean lived at least 2 miles from anything in all directions, so they weren’t. They moaned and they screamed each other’s names. And finally, they came. Dean was first but Castiel followed shortly after. Dean rolled off of Castiel and lay there breathing heavily. 

“That was better then I’d ever imagined” Castiel breathed. 

“Yeah, it was pretty great huh?” Dean smiled. 

He felt a ping of guilt. He felt like he was going against everything he was ever thought. He didn’t care, he didn’t buy into all the god crap anyway.   
They both drifted off to sleep, sometime during the night Dean’s arms had ended up around Castiel.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for typos also I should warn you this chapters kinda intense

December 6, 1773  
Dean woke up alone. Castiel had already gone. Realization of what had happened hit him like a kick in the gut, along with a hangover. He rushed over to his brothers house. Sam would understand. Dean threw on his clothes and rode his horse over to Sams house. Sam was married to a girl named ruby, Dean didn’t much care for her but Sam loved her. Dean tied his horse up outside the house and frantically knocked on the door. Sam opened it immediately despite the early hour. 

“Dean? What’s wrong? What are you doing here so early?” Sam said still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, it was obvious he’d just gotten up. 

“I’ll explain everything soon but first, is ruby here?” Dean frowned and tried to look inside. 

“No she stayed at Liliths house last night, lilith was sick, ruby went to help” Sams eyebrows nit together “what does that have to do with anything?” 

Dean pushed past him into the house “I need to talk to you” 

Sam closed the door and walked inside then sat in a chair in the sitting room. He motioned for Dean to do the same. “What’s wrong Dean?” 

Dean sat down and looked at sam “promise you won’t think any differently of me?” 

Sam nodded “of course not, what happened” 

Dean looked away “it’s bad sammy, really bad” he then proceeded to tell Sam all about the last night and the events that took place. When he was finished he kept his eyes trained on the floor, he couldn’t meet Sams eyes, he didn’t want to see his face. 

Sam was stunned. His brother was gay? He always suspected, but he never thought it was really true. He didn’t know what to say. He kept opening his mouth and closing it. Dean finally looked up at him. 

“I-i always suspected, but I never thought you would actually..” Sam trailed off he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Dean looked away. He shouldn’t have come here, he shouldn’t have told Sam. They sat in uncomfortable silence. Sam was lost in his own thoughts, he honestly didn’t know how he felt about the whole thing. Dean was regretting everything, the telling sam, the letting Castiel do those things to him, the doing those things Castiel. He felt like everything was crashing down on on him. He stood up. 

“I should go” He finally says. 

Sam looks up “Dean-“ 

“No I should go” he cuts him off “I need to go” 

Sam doesn’t protest, he wants to but he doesn’t. Dean walks out of the house and unties his horse from its post. He rides to the bar and walks in. He sits in his usual seat and orders his usual beer. 

Leaves Dean’s and goes to his apartment. He starts on a letter for the army. He didn’t tell them much, only that there’s another meeting soon and he will have more information after that. He drops it off by the post office then try’s to find a way to spend his time before the meeting, before he gets to see dean again. Damnit, why’d he think that? It was a one time thing right? 

Later that night Dean stumbles into the back room where the meeting is. Castiel is already there. He gives Dean a small smile. Dean turns and sits across the room from him. 

“Dean so nice of you to join us” Samuel Adams comments. 

Dean drunkly smirks. Castiel laughs quietly and Dean gives him a look. They go over the plan for the sixteenth one more time. They will dress as native Americans and destroy ships carrying tea. They’re really getting tired of all these taxes. Castiel learns a lot more then what the British had told him. He didn’t realize just how bad it was for the colonists. No wonder they were rebelling.   
After the meeting is over Castiel walks over to Dean. Dean try’s to ignore him and walk away but Castiel catches up with him. 

“Hey Dean, is everything okay?” Castiels eyebrows knit together. 

“We- i can’t do this. I can’t be around you” 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks 

“I mean I can’t do this I can’t be around you, because if I am, then I’m going to want to kiss you and ..other stuff. And that can’t happen, not again” the words rush out before dean has time to think

Castiel frowns “o-okay” he finally says. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks away. 

Dean goes back to the bar and gets another beer. Gabriel walks up to him. 

“Hello deano” he says with a grin

“What do you want?” Dean says. He doesn’t much like gabriel. 

“Just wanted to know what was going on between you and Castiel, looked like a fight and you know how I love my fights” 

“None of you damn business gabriel, go away” Dean was getting real tired of this shit. Gabriel was always in his business, and everyone else’s for that matter. 

Gabriel raised his hands in mock surrender “what crawled up your ass and died?” 

“Son of a bitch” dean muttered, he really want in the mood for this. He stood up and looked down at him, he practically toward over the guy “listen here, Gabriel, im not in the mood for this shit, so if you would kindly fuck off” 

Gabriel looked up at dean, trying to decide if he wanted to say something else. He finally just rolled his eyes and left. Dean walked out of the bar, he wasn’t in the mood for people. He wasn’t watching where he was going when he walked out of the door and ran into Castiel. And suddenly he was grabbing castiels hand and pulling Castiel onto his horse, despite Castiels protests, then they were riding back to Dean’s cabin. It was all a blur to Dean. As soon as they go to the cabin Dean pulled Castiel into it and threw him on the bed. Dean didn’t know what was happening he just knew he wanted this.   
Castiel didn’t protest, he didn’t know what had gotten into Dean but he didn’t have time to figure it out. Dean tore their clothes off and went to kiss Castiel, but stopped half way. A tear slipped from his eye. Castiel wiped it away. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” He asked 

“I-I” Dean couldn’t find the words. He doesn’t know how to tell Castiel that he’s gay. He’s so gay, but his brother hates him for it. He doesn’t know how to tell Castiel they have to stop because if they don’t they could be killed. He can’t tell Castiel to stop. He can’t. He wants this. He wants Castiel and he doesn’t know how to tell him any of it. So he doesn’t. He just stays quiet. 

Castiel stares at him waiting for him to speak. Dean just looks into Castiels eyes, and that’s when Castiel realizes Dean’s not going to say anything. He can’t say anything. But Castiel understands. He pulls Dean into his arms and they stay there like that.


End file.
